New Sailor Scouts
by Sailor Silver Sky
Summary: The Sailor Scouts get a shocking surprise: They aren't the only Sailor Scouts! This does not have the outers, only the inners, but it takes place after the last season.
1. Introductionprologuethingy

Authors notes:

Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I do not own Sailor Moon or Play. I did, however, create Sailors Silver Sky, Brightening Sun, Growing Earth, Aqua Liquid, and Burning Fire. But really, would a middle school girl own Sailor Moon or Play? No! Now that we got that over with, on to the story:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Really, Janet. I know you're new to this, but really! I swear, we'll be fine!" Anais rolled her eyes. "Everybody got their star?" Anais pointed to a star earring. Anna had hers as a hair accessory, Rosie's was on a bracelet. Janet pointed to her pocket. Together, the four made up Play, a band who secretly were superheroes. They were getting ready for a concert. "Remember, Janet. Say 'Star Silver Sky Power, Make-up!' while holding it."

"You're on!" a voice came through an intercom. Play walked through a curtain and onto the stage.

"Hey, guys. We're Play! We'll start off with Girls Can Too." Anais said into her microphone. They all started singing. At the end of the song, something appeared at the end of the stage. Play reached for their stars instinctively as they tried to see what it was. It was a Negaverse attack! Powder started falling over the audience. All of them fell asleep. Anais nodded to Janet. They ran behind a curtain.

"Star Silver Sky Power, Make-up!" Janet yelled. Silver lights washed over her and melted her outfit away. The lights created a bodysuit, with silver boots, a collar, and a skirt.

"Star Brightening Sun Power, Make-up!" Anais yelled. Red and orange lights melted away her outfit and she twirled around, making a white bodysuit, with red and orange boots, a collar, and a skirt.

"Star Aqua Liquid Power, Make-up!" Anna yelled. Blue and aqua lights washed away her outfit, making a white bodysuit with aqua boots, collar, and skirt.

"Star Growing Earth Power, Make-up!" Rosie yelled. Brown and green lights ground away her outfit as she twirled around, covering her with a white bodysuit, a green collar, brown boots, and a brown skirt. When they were done, Sailor Silver Sky, Sailor Brightening Sun, Sailor Aqua Liquid, and Sailor Growing Earth stood there. All of a sudden, the air in front of them shimmered. Then, Sailor Burning Fire stood there. She shook her head to get rid of all the confusion. Her red hair whipped around.

"I hope I'm not too late."

"Faye!" Anna squealed.

"That's Sailor Burning Fire to you, Aqua Liquid." Faye play-scolded. Then she laughed and hugged Anna. "Let's go!" They ran out from behind the curtains.

"How dare you attack innocent people when they're trying to have fun! I'm Sailor Brightening Sun! I'm a protector of the innocent!" Anais struck a pose.

"I'm Sailor Silver Sky!" Janet yelled.

"I'm Sailor Aqua Liquid!" Anna yelled.

"I'm Sailor Growing Earth!" Rosie yelled.

"And I'm Sailor Burning Fire!" Faye yelled.

"And we will punish you!" They all yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked chapter 1! Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. There are new Sailor Scouts?

Authors notes:

I'm using the American names for the Sailor Scouts, except for Amy/Ami, cuz I like Ami better.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I do not own Sailor Moon or Play.  I did, however, create Sailors Silver Sky, Brightening Sun, Growing Earth, Aqua Liquid, and Burning Fire, so if it seems like I'm copying someone, I created the characters. But really, would a middle school girl own Sailor Moon or Play? No!  Now that we got that over with, on to the story:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel something," Raye said to Ami.

"Is it the Negaverse?"  Ami replied quickly.

"No," Raye shook her head.  "It's a supernatural feeling, like another Sailor Scout."  Ami took out her computer, looking for information.

"Here!" she exclaimed.  "I found a picture!"  The headlines read, 'Sailor Scouts come to the rescue!' Serena ran over.

"Hey!  You know who they look like?  They look like Play!  That looks like Janet, Rosie, Anna, and Anais!  But who is that?"  She pointed to the last one.  "They're in America!  Let's go!  We have a Play concert to see-I mean, investigate!"  Raye rolled her eyes.

Later:

"This is gonna be so much fun!  Luna pen…transform me into a cute security guard!" Serena exclaimed, then snuck backstage.  She saw Play leave to sing.  Serena waited for the right moment to go into the dressing room to check it out-"More like grabbing some cool stuff that they had touched!" Serena thought to herself.  All of a sudden, they rushed back in.  Serena gasped as they all transformed.  Faye appeared, and Serena realized who it was.  After they left to fight, Serena herself transformed.  She peeked out and saw the audience, with her friends in it, asleep.  She snuck out into the audience to wake them up.

"Ami, Raye, Mina, Lita?  Wake up! You need to transform and fight this monster!  And Play is the other Sailor Scouts!"  They all woke up and ran out to transform.  They then positioned themselves behind Play.

"Need any help?"  Sailor Moon announced.

"Who are you?" Anais asked, shocked to find that there were others like herself and her friends.

"I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice.  They are the Sailor Scouts, and in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"  Sailor Moon took her fighting stance.

"Burning Fire Shooter!"  Faye yelled and aimed her fingers at the youma.

"You really think that can defeat me?" the youma laughed, deflecting the attack easily.  It shot a ball of dark energy at all of the scouts.  Janet hid behind a curtain, while the ball hit everyone else.  Everyone else was thrown across the stage.  Janet peeked out from behind the curtain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh, I left you at a cliffhanger, didn't I?  Heeheehee…   All I have to do is type this all up until about maybe chapter 6, I've already written a lot on a pad of paper.  I've decided this: The more you review, the longer the story will be! (unless it's at an end, cuz then I'd just be boring you)  So… review, review, review!

C U L8R!

Sailor Silver Sky


	3. We depend on you, Sailor Silver Sky! or...

Authors notes:

Yay!  I got a review!

To AMI MIZUNO1:  Thanx for reviewing!  Trees…OK…  I just found out from my teacher that you're supposed to hit enter or return or whatever when someone new is talking, so that will be the spaces between the quotes.  I think it will get better, and what is … supposed to mean?

I'm using the American names for the Sailor Scouts, except for Amy/Ami, cuz I like Ami better.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I do not own Sailor Moon or Play.  I did, however, create Sailors Silver Sky, Brightening Sun, Growing Earth, Aqua Liquid, and Burning Fire, so if it seems like I'm copying someone, I created the characters. But really, would a middle school girl own Sailor Moon or Play? No!  Now that we got that over with, on to the story:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone except for Anais was unconscious.  She seemed to be in great pain, and her knee was bent in a way it was not meant to be.  A pole was through her shoulder.  Her face was beaten up and her lip was bleeding.  She smiled weakly even though she was holding back a scream of pain.

"Silver Sky, it's up to you."  She said.  Janet nodded.  The smile gave way to a look of distress and pain.  Anais screamed, then fell unconscious.  Anna had a broken arm, Rosie's body was bleeding badly.  Faye had been tangled up in the curtain and had rug burn all over her body, and she was red everywhere.  Ami had crashed into the lighting and caught on fire, but put it out with her ice.  She had also put out the fire around Serena because Serena slammed into the wall and the friction created the fire.  Raye had slammed into Mina and Lita, and they all seemed to have broken bones.  Janet felt power in her body.

"Silver Sky Eternal Crystal Power Make-up!"  She yelled crossing her arms above her head.  Wings grew, and she became Eternal Sailor Silver Sky.  Janet felt power surging throughout her body.  "Silver Sky Glittering Particle Spread!"  The monster screamed as glitter covered her and disappeared.  Janet gestured and her cell phone appeared.  She called an ambulance.  "God I hope they're ok." Janet murmured.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Small chapter, I know!  Really short.

Next time:  Are they ok?  Will they be able to fight if they're needed? And what about Play?  Will they lose all of their fans because they aren't doing their tour?  Find out in the next few chapters of New Sailor Scouts!

C U L8R!

Sailor Silver Sky


	4. Hospital

Hi guys!  I figured out how to make it a HTML document so I can put more different paragraphs!  But my font still won't show up…Ok, I got another review!  More people are reading my stories!  Yay!

To Riyasanslair:  Thanx for reviewing!  I know the first chapter was hard to read, ff.net wouldn't let me do paragraphs.  But since I put it as a HTML document, it lets me now.

Now the usual stuff:

I use the American names, except for Amy/Ami cuz I like Ami better.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Sailor Moon or Play.  I did make up Play's sailor scout versions, though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Janet sat in the waiting room, waiting for news on Ami, Serena, and Anais.  Everybody else was hurt, but would recover.

"Janet?"  She looked up.

"Oh, Faye, hi."  She replied.

"Any other news?"  Faye asked.

"Everybody except for Ami, Serena, and Anais just have a broken bone and will be OK."  Janet replied quietly.

"Janet?"  The doctor asked.  "You can come in now."  Janet went in.  Serena was in a bed with casts on her legs and arms.  Her chest was wrapped up in bandages.  Ami was the same.  Anais wasn't doing so well.  She had had surgery on her shoulder and had a cast on her leg.  Her shoulder was swollen and red.  She was asleep and breathing heavily.  "Janet?"  The doctor rejoined her.  "Ami and Serena will recover, but Anais…we'll need to keep her in for a little while.  She's not doing so well."

"Oh, Anais, I hope you'll be OK" Janet whispered.

Later… 

Anais woke up.  On a table next to her were a _lot_ of cards and flowers.  (OOC:  She has a lot of fans, doesn't she?)  She looked down.  On the floor was Janet, asleep.

"Oh, Janet, what would I do without you?"  Anais whispered.  "Janet, wake up!"  She tapped Janet.  She motioned for Janet to come into the bed with her on the side with her good arm.  "That's more comfy, isn't it?"  Anais asked.  Janet nodded, tired.  Anais started singing quietly to get Janet to fall back asleep, since it was midnight.  "When this world gets you down/ I will always be around/ I will be there for you/ be there for you," She looked down.  Janet was asleep.  "I love you, Janet."  Anais said and kissed her on the forehead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She is NOT lesbian, this is a sisterly love type thing.  She loves Janet like a sister.  Kinda like when I give my friend Remy a lot of help on her homework that she really needs, she hugs me and says that she loves me.  Anyway, I'll update soon, and R&R!

C U L8R!

Sailor Silver Sky


	5. Hospital 2 and Realization

Hi! I'm glad people review and like my stories! I didn't think I would ever get any reviews, but I'm at 3 for this story, 1 for SM meets TMM, 4 for Kiwi, and 2 for Anime/Manga Bloopers! I just want to say, I'm sorry for the chapters being so short! It looks bigger on Microsoft Word! Of course, that could be because I use Arial Rounded MT Bold with size 14… And ff.net uses Verdana with size 10…Oh well.

To Riyasanslair: Thanx for reviewing again! I'm glad you understand the note, I was afraid someone would get the wrong idea. If you haven't already, read my other stories!

School's out tomorrow! (June 23, 2004) I can't wait! Yay! We get out at 1:00!

Now the usual stuff:

I use the American names, except for Amy/Ami cuz I like Ami better

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Play, but I do own the Sailor Scout versions of Play (Sailor Silver Sky, Sailor Brightening Sun, etc.).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God! This is so annoying!" Ami said, after what seemed like the hundredth time trying to get her Mercury computer. With the cast, she couldn't make the gesture needed to get into her sub-space pocket for her computer, and nobody else can get into her sub-space pocket. Anais, in the bed next to her, tried to reach Ami's arm with her good arm so she could move Ami's fingers for the gesture. The Mercury computer had been beeping the whole time. It kept getting louder, too.

"Faye, can you help her make the gesture?" Anais sighed.

"Sure, I'll try," Faye replied. Finally, the computer appeared in Ami's hand.

"Thank God," Ami sighed. "Faye, can you work it? I can't type, but I can tell you what to do."

"Sure," Faye responded.

"I feel bad that Raye, Lita, Mina, Anna, and Rosie are missing this. But one question, Anais. Who is like the Sailor Mercury of your group? Like the really smart one and everything." Serena asked.

"Well, I think it would be Anais," Faye responded, even though the question was meant for Anais. "She actually understands the Mercury computer!" Anais was watching Ami intently, looking at the computer. The door opened, and two wheelchairs came through.

"Hi guys!" Mina said in her bouncy, hyper voice.

"Anais!" Rosie exclaimed. "I thought you were hurt more badly!"

"Well, I was. I had to have surgery." Anais replied.

"Who wants to sign my cast?" Anna asked, bouncing into the room.

"God, you're active for someone who just broke their arm," Lita said, coming in.

"I knew we shouldn't have given her ice cream!" Raye replied, shutting the door behind her.

"Raye, can you get Luna for me from my apartment?" Serena asked. In a minute, Raye disappeared. Soon she appeared with Luna.

"Serena!" Luna gasped. "What happened?" She stopped when she saw Play.

"OK, that blow to the head must have been harder than I thought." Anais said, collapsing onto the pillow. (OOC: Not like she fainted, but she just lay down again)

"Serena, who are these people?" Luna asked.

"My favorite band, Play, who I just learned are Sailor Scouts, too." Serena replied. Then she told the whole story, with Janet filling in the end.

"I'm proud of you for investigating," Luna said.

"She only did it cuz it was a Play concert." Ami said. Luna glared at Serena.

"Pleeeaase don't hurt me! Please, pleeeaase!" Serena whimpered, pulling a Dave from Dave the Barbarian. (OOC: It's a show on Disney Channel, really funny, too! I don't own that, either)

"I'm only not hurting you cuz you're hurt bad enough!" Luna snapped. Serena reached over to the remote. She turned on the TV.

"Oh god!" She gasped. "They know we're gone!"

The TV announcer said, "There have been frequent attacks in Tokyo. But the main question is, where are the Sailor Scouts?"

"We have to get back!" Ami exclaimed.

"But you can't fight in this condition!" Luna scolded.

"Yeah, but we have to get back before the city hates us!" Raye told Luna. All of them formed a circle and held hands. Then they teleported back to Japan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I added the power to teleport whenever they want. I can't remember where I heard about the sub-space pockets. If someone who wrote a fanfic made it up, I'm sorry for using it! If you can't imagine real people (Play) talking and being with anime people (the Sailor Scouts), just imagine Play as anime characters! If you have Play's first CD, then look at the inside of the booklet with the words. It has anime drawings of Play! They're really cool! For Janet, imagine her as Anna, with Faye's face and Anais's color hair. Minus Faye's freckles. You know, I heard a rumor once that Faye's name was spelled Faie. Weird, huh? So, I have to go update some of my other stories. Every time I get a review, I add a chapter! So review!

C U L8R!

Sailor Silver Sky


End file.
